


睡火莲

by sana_Gion



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_Gion/pseuds/sana_Gion
Relationships: Aurelian Hydrangea/Claretlotus Alkalurops, Ithrael Ignacio/Charlene Emmanuel





	1. 终

他们实在是很显眼。  
但是也无人会驻足注视他们。  
一对旅人，从城镇的广场上径直穿过，就像两只有着华美羽毛的鸟儿从青翠的林中翩翩飞过。  
看上去年幼的那位正在说个不停，时不时露出狡黠的神色，在他手里的提灯也随着他的动作一摇一摆，上面紫色的吊坠互相碰撞发出好听的声音来。而看上去年长的那位似乎没有认真在听，但是他入神地注视着身边的人，偶尔点着头。

谁都没有在意他们，因为这里没有一个人认识他们，他们的假面不会被任何一个人扯下了。

故事从一个故事开始，也必将由一个故事结束。  
拉开序幕的故事是虚幻飘渺的，合上帷幕的故事也必将是美好得不真实的。  
你听说过王子和王子替身的故事吗？  
没关系，那是个不太有名的故事，就算你没有听说过也无所谓。总之，这是一个逃避偏见而获得幸福的故事，看，每个人都会为这种故事吸引的。但是随即又失望，现实会驱动着他沉重的战车碾碎梦想的脊椎。

“我们一起去一个，谁都不认识我们的地方吧。披着替身的袍子的王子骑着快马疾驰在荒原上。”金发的男性坐在床上，对旁边的少年讲着故事。“他坚定地对他的兄弟，他的祭品，他的替身说。”  
“替身说不出话来了，他欺骗了他的兄弟，他也知道他之于他的兄弟就像是理查王的奥墨尔。只是他的所作所为已经不是那个获得宠爱的奥墨尔，而是用完即扔的鲁特兰。”  
“于是他含着热泪颤抖着捂住脸，不让他的羞愧化作他的裹尸布，哥哥，他说，真有那种地方存在吗？”  
“风裹挟沙粒的声音呼啸着，但是挡不住王子的声音。”  
“——有的，我的兄弟。”  
金发的男性，奥瑞利安讲完故事之后并没有立即把睡莲的灯吹灭，而是静静地注视着床上半卧着的少年。  
“克洛斯，我在等你的答案。”  
“真的有那种地方存在吗？那种好地方…不、我是说，我要去……你说过你会带我去看货真价实的死灵魔女和魔女身边的魔法使、半魔女的男性和带着魔剑的护卫。我当然要和你一起去！”  
“你，”他旋即坐起来，眨了眨盈满笑意的眼，“和我，两个人。”  
被称作克洛斯的少年头发散乱着，就像初见时忧郁的十六岁——那时还没人这么随意地叫他，大家都叫他克拉莱特洛特斯或者叫他阿尔坎少爷。那脸庞上闪出不一样的光彩来，紫色的虹膜被灯火也映得灿烂无比，如果你见过睡火莲盛开的湖泊，在那当中放下一盏明灯，大概就是那种景象。克拉莱特洛特斯，Claretlotus，奥瑞利安将那音节文字一个个拆开来，深红色的莲，紫色的莲，睡火莲，盛开七日的娇艳花朵，脆弱易碎得恰到好处的神之造物。  
他于是靠近少年的脸颊，在额头上印下一吻，在耳边道晚安，然后是两侧的脸颊，他像是在侍奉神明一样虔诚，克洛斯对他来说便是一尊小小的神了，他神明一样的好孩子，他决意守护的人。  
神明一样的好孩子轻轻地咽了一口口水，略强硬地扳过奥瑞利安的头，吻了他的唇，“你、和、我。”他语气中略有不满，但是还是笑盈盈的。奥瑞利安皱了皱眉，如果他十九岁的时候知道克洛斯是这样的，也许不会干那些蠢事。  
你，和我。他在喉头把这两个词重复两遍。  
七日的花开到了最为娇艳的一天。  
奥瑞利安于是笑起来，不是那种为了讨好人的笑，而是那种得意和自傲，正是克拉莱特洛特斯最喜欢看的那种。他于是直接拉过克拉莱特洛特斯的脑袋加深这个吻。克拉莱特洛特斯现在披散着黑发，看起来仍像是十六岁，奥瑞利安就权当自己是在补偿他的少年；但自己能够真切地亲吻他的还是在他的十八岁，管他呢，奥瑞利安想，他独一无二，不论是十八岁还是十六岁，他都是克拉莱特洛特斯，克洛斯。  
克拉莱特洛特斯，七个音节。  
克洛斯，三个音节。先从喉头发出的清脆声音，而后舌尖弹动，第二音节，最后舌头回到原处，发出轻不可闻的声音。克洛斯，克洛斯。他忍不住在心里多喊几遍。会有机会的，他对自己说，路还很远，孤岛并不小，他们一起可以呼唤彼此无数次。无论是在繁华的街道还是空无一人的湖畔，又或者是独处的时光。  
他们属于彼此。

奥瑞利安时常在想自己是否不属于此世。  
他厌倦了从前的生活，选择了逃避的方式却屡屡受挫。  
但是克拉莱特洛特斯是多么与众不同，就像是小王子的玫瑰一样，对周围的荒芜不管不顾，一心一意地爱着小王子。  
小王子在看过玫瑰园之后说，那样的玫瑰只有一朵，和地球上所谓玫瑰园的玫瑰绝不一样。  
克拉莱特洛特斯不是玫瑰，他是更加娇贵的花朵，他是睡火莲，仅仅盛开七日，比玫瑰、不，比一切花朵更娇艳，比一切永恒的珠宝更美丽。  
“因为他是克拉莱特洛特斯。”有声音对奥瑞利安说。  
只要是克洛斯，只要是克洛斯。  
——他如是回应。

只要是你。  
我的神，不，我的花。  
不对。

我的，睡火莲(Claretlotus)。


	2. 其五

  
有个笑话，奥瑞利安说，他的头上还缠着带血的绷带，喉咙哑哑的，不知是不是呛了血造成的后遗症，很狼狈地倚在床头。要听吗？他歪歪地坐着，抬眼看着克拉莱特洛特斯。  
后者显然不这么想，他退开两步，用那种质疑的眼神盯着奥瑞利安。别这样，他重复，两遍、三遍甚至更多，红色攀上他的脖颈，他什么也说不出来，把那脸埋进手掌抽噎。我该怎么办，我该怎么做，他呆呆地重复。太天真、太愚蠢、太冲动。  
我不是个好的领导者，是吗？奥瑞利安。告诉我啊。他哭着抬起脸，表情中包含着羞恼、愤怒、还有悲恸。我不需要故事了，他们只会让我无用的悲伤堆积起来，变成我们梦想所埋葬的墓穴上日复一日变得更高耸的土丘。  
说到底我不过是一事无成。他摔下门。  
“总有人要受伤的，这就是革命。”奥瑞利安在克拉莱特洛特斯离开之后风轻云淡地重复。  
几年前的革命里也是如此。奥瑞利安从回忆里拉出一些碎片来聊以自慰。


	3. 幕间

“很久很久以前——是的——就算是不满百年，对神、传说、奇迹来说只是弹指一挥的半世纪…”  
“——对人类来说也是长久的岁月了。”  
“而在这长久岁月中的十分之九，故事都是不那么美好的。”  
“今天的夜晚献给与死共舞的魔女，和拥抱了魔女的咒术师。”奥瑞利安坐在床边的椅子上，用夸张的腔调给自己营造热烈的气氛。  
“曾经有一位魔女，失去了自己的同伴，老师，还有家人。”  
“经历了无数失去，无数离别后，魔女只知道痛恨，痛恨人类，痛恨将这平凡的一切全部夺去毁灭的人——不过，更多地是痛恨自己，只晓得把无能的暴怒化作诅咒，一遍、又一遍地——进行着无意义的复仇。啊啊，直到鲜血淋漓、死尸遍地也不停止的魔人，亮银的眼睛透出凛冬肃杀的魔人，望着憎恨着的人的鲜血浸了满地。”  
“魔女遇到了一位咒术师，咒术师的眼睛盛着平静的春水。怜悯，也许是怜悯之心作祟，魔女停止了杀戮。”  
“相反地，咒术师的双手沾上了献血，他愿意——愿意——”  
“与魔女共担罪责、为她献上一切。”  
“人们的愤怒自然地转换了对象。”  
“必定是魔女蛊惑了这个可怜人！”  
“得让他醒来！”  
“魔女望着被逼供折磨不止，最终在晨星升起之时离乡的咒术师的背影，画下了此生最为华丽的咒符。”  
“再也没有人见过——见过赐予人类死亡的魔女。”  
“魔法师说，咒符是魔女对未曾爱过的世界的赠礼，赠给世界温柔的一切。”  
“在咒符下，死亡变成黑檀木，新生成为破晓的露珠。”  
“世界上的一切都是轮转，相对会成为相似。”  
“就连圣母也会受苦落泪，光环上的光芒也要为那泪水黯淡须臾。”  
“——因为恨尽了世界的魔女也曾深爱着世界。”

“故事讲完了，做个好梦，克洛斯。”奥瑞利安拉上窗帘，月光没洒进屋里，亮的只有用魔法点亮的莲花灯，它像是被真正的火点燃一样忽明忽灭地跳动，就像睡莲被水波推搡着上下浮动。“奥瑞——”床铺上的少年——克拉莱特洛特斯叫住了他。“这不是个真正的故事，是么？至少有一半是编出来唬我的——别把我当小孩啊。你知道的，我比起你编的故事，大概更喜欢故事的原貌。啊，不，只要是故事，从你嘴中说出来都像是镀了金，镶了宝石。”  
“啊哈哈。真是拿你没办法。”少主不会意识到他刚才是怎样一番告白，奥瑞利安的心情因为他难得的示弱再次好上几分，但仍是警告他，“——我再晚些出去可是要被人怀疑的。”  
“不——我明天和父亲说——奥瑞利安只是给我讲些起源的神话，是我央你讲的———”少年赌气起来，扯住奥瑞利安的衣角。奥瑞利安也不再耍他，坐在床铺边上把那故事续下去，灯像是随着少年的心情上下浮动摇曳，把他们的影子映在没有月光的室中。

“首先，这位魔女是男性。”  
“所以故事中所有对他的称呼，才都是魔女…”  
“好孩子在听故事的时候要安静听着哦。”奥瑞利安偏过眼看见这位小少爷因惊讶而大张的嘴，“放心，我骗不了你，我不是还得带着你溜出去——等你见了我姐姐，就知道我不会骗你了。”  
少年心里啐一句胡说，想他们这些吟游诗人还不是为了吊他们胃口，让帽子里、毛毡里的那些硬币多得像堆成山才编些奇妙的乱七八糟的故事。  
“魔女——他——很早便做了先代死灵魔女的弟子。”  
“但是随着东部一区人类对魔女的积怨的爆发，长达半世纪的魔女征讨拉开了序幕，矛头第一个便指向死灵魔女。”  
“死亡被视作不详。可当真如此？死亡是生的终末，也是生的开始，没有死亡也就没有生。死灵魔女的责任便是把这份死亡的悲恸消却，鹤之骨会变作黄金，腐肉会变作丝绸，脏器会变作宝石——对魔女而言最贵重的，elemegic。”  
“然而在人类眼里，这就变作了应该灭亡的邪术。”  
“死灵魔女只是最大的靶子，人类真正的欲望是让魔女一族灭亡。”  
“他自然洞察到了这一点，便想谨慎生活。但是他的姐姐却被闯入工坊的人类残忍杀害。师父不想再看到这一幕不断上演。便在一天夜里把她们全部送往北境的渡口，让她们回归人类的生活。”  
“被留下的只有他了。”  
“曾经挤满人的工坊成了他的游乐园，除了照顾病倒的师父就是出门代替师父与魔女集会。”  
“至于人类对魔女的威胁也渐渐被化解——因为他是个魔法天才，围绕工坊布的结界无人可破。无数闯进魔女之森，希望剿灭魔女的人类化为了他手中的魔力。”  
“他的师父重病，很快就去世了。”  
“当鹤骨变为纯金的那一刻，他十七岁。”  
“他不再是人类了。他成为了真正的魔女。”  
“可悲的是他作为人类活过的何其短暂的十七年也不像个人类——也许他生来就该当个魔女。”  
“他自然不懂，不懂人类的情感，而他第一次被人类激起的情感就是憎恨。于是他就如字面意思地憎恨着人类，若有闯入结界者就全数歼灭。”  
“直到他遇到了一位小咒术师。”  
“咒术师十二岁，眼睛是像春水一样温柔的绿。”  
“他是金属魔女的学生，魔女曾经见过他几回，以为是大魔女派学生来关怀自己，也就迎他入馆。”  
“他来的不巧，人类又来进犯，这次他们带了一位咒术师，用阴诡的术式暂时破除了结界进入工坊。”  
“魔女把小小的咒术师藏到他的屋子里，吩咐他别出声。”  
“因为人类说魔女会蛊惑人心，而这家的孩子许多都是魔女的学生，倘若人类只是杀了他也罢，可是——如果让那些大魔女们也遭难———他是绝对不会允许的。”  
“那些人们威胁魔女，魔女的手背在身后，画着什么咒符。”  
“他们发现魔女是个男人，又肮脏地嗤笑起来。”  
“没有箭柄的箭刺穿了他们的喉咙，咒术师的行动先于他的思考。他从屋子里冲出来，责骂着魔女。”  
“他眼底的绿凶狠起来，不再是春水，倒像是什么东西在水里搅动，什么情感都融在那其中。”  
“魔女和咒术师的命运第一次联结在了一起，他们是狡猾的共犯，狐狸一般盘踞在难攻不落的堡垒中。”  
“魔女想自己是不恨咒术师的，但也找不出另外的词藻拿来形容，他在心里把咒术师标记为——特别的。他曾经觉得他是个奇怪的孩子，但也仅是孩子，不是朋友，不是他所说的共犯，他不愿去相信别人，他对此无比害怕。”  
“直到有一天咒术师闯入魔女为自己编织的幻梦里，那个幻梦里全是黑血，那是魔女的。是啊，正如那个编织出来的故事中一样，魔女恨人类、恨世界，但最恨自己，他恨不得自己就是自己魔法的殉道者，因为不只有他的师父和家人和同伴因他的无能而落到这般田地，现在他又自私地将自己的命运和咒术师——一个无辜的孩子捆在一起。啊啊，魔女怒吼着，咆哮着，但他哭着。”  
“他看到咒术师的那一刻哀求咒术师为他念一个咒术。”  
“——真正地将他们的命运联接起来的咒术。”  
“咒术师无言，他无奈地闭上那双翡翠色的眸，张开双臂把尚且比自己高半个头的魔女拥到自己的怀里，就像安慰他那些弟弟妹妹一样。”  
“幻境在那一瞬间破灭了，夕阳的金光洒进工房的落地窗，把那些镀上了金、缀了干花的骨架照得更耀眼夺目。”  
“魔女轻轻地抽噎起来，在成为魔女的漫长岁月中，他一直经受着仇恨的折磨，而咒术师闯进官邸的那一瞬间，第一束不属于恨的曙光洒落。”  
“魔女说不清道不明的那份情感第一次开始发芽壮大起来，如果用人类能够理解的语言来解释——”  
“魔女大概——有点喜欢那个咒术师也说不定。”  
“就像那个故事说的一样，咒术师即将要离开家乡——为了前往东方，也为了逃脱日益紧张的战局。他离乡的那日，魔女送给他一件斗篷，又把花了几天改良的箭送给他——”  
“不像编造出的故事那样美丽，咒术师没有牺牲，魔女也没有送给世界什么美丽的赠礼。”  
“自始至终世界教会魔女的只有憎恨，就像无数征讨魔女的故事结局一样，魔女将被人类推上行刑台。”  
“在行刑的前一天，魔女布置了最盛大最华丽的咒符。”  
“——魔女自杀了。”  
“既然是通过死亡作媒介的魔女，自然连自己的生死也能够掌控。”  
“而他最不愿的，就是死在人类的手中。”  
“他的仇恨在某天也许已经全部消散，人类急于杀死他，不就是因为自己把他们伤得毫无还手之力么？”  
“他不再担心了，于是鹤骨再次变成纯粹的黄金的那刻到来了。”  
“魔女第一次——得到了救赎。”  
“魔女死了吗？还是像原来那个故事一样失踪了？”少年坐在床铺上发问，显然这个故事所以睡前故事来说有些长了。”  
“也许吧，但是就我知道的而言——”  
“当咒术师再度踏进馆邸的那一刻，他见到了从未见过的光景。”  
“鹤骨上的金子全部扑簌簌剥离下来。”  
“死亡和新生的齿轮喀嚓喀嚓地开始转动。”  
“那个魔女——现在已经矮了他一个头的，十七岁的魔女，拥抱了死亡的魔女，和初代完全不同又何其相似的魔女。”  
“咒术师不可避免地去想到他。”  
“然后魔女在他面前现了形。”  
“他像几年以前一样把魔女拥入怀中，咒术师第一次——第一次为了魔女落下泪来。”  
“魔女轻轻地念起古老的咒语来：——  
死亡变成黑檀木，新生成为破晓的露珠。  
世界上的一切都是轮转，相对会成为相似。  
就连圣母也会受苦落泪，光环上的光芒也要为那泪水黯淡一刹那。”  
“魔女会永远地活下去。”  
“因为曾经恨尽了世界的魔女现在深爱着这世界。”  
“故事结束了。”奥瑞利安重新站起身，把夜灯放在夜风吹拂的窗台上，火光幽暗但令人心安。  
“等等——这个故事是真的吗——？”少年于是很疑惑地发问，“真的有这种魔女吗？”  
奥瑞利安对着他笑起来，“有的，克洛斯，我会带你亲眼去确认的。”  
“现在就暂且安睡吧，祝你有个好梦，奥萝拉护佑你，我的克洛斯。”


	4. 返场

故事毕竟是故事。奥瑞利安看着黄昏的红色光彩让屋子染上终末的色彩。  
他知道魔女自杀后发生了什么。  
他知道这个故事的全貌，就算是最血淋淋的部分也一清二楚。因为从很久之前，只有两个人知道这段故事的时候他就期待着去听了。他在警卫队遇到一个披着斗篷的少年，说话的腔调却和魔女如出一辙，而且身上又不止一种魔力。奥瑞利安能感受到他身上强大的灵，如果可以的话，真想借来一用。  
他试图去和灵体对话，但似乎阻碍重重，想要抽身而退又被什么东西缠上，那边的家伙穷追不舍，拿出纠缠不休的气势。  
“抱歉，吓到你了？”少年摘下斗篷的帽子。露出他的脸，他祖母绿一般的眼睛里似乎又夹杂着点自己不能理解的东西，类似于非人的气息。“我能知道你对我很感兴趣，见过我的所有人都会好奇，因为我和他们……不一样。”  
“在我身上的灵的确有些奇怪，但并非只有一个，单独的个体也没有很强大……我只是收集…并利用他们而已。”少年解下斗篷，很礼貌地用敬语慢慢解释，“还有些东西并不是我主动收集的，奥瑞利安大人，我出身于倚靠魔女的咒术师家庭。”  
“……是魔女。魔女教了我咒术。”他最后下定决心坦白。“你知道，咒术师和魔女关系不浅。”  
不错的经历，奥瑞利安独自考虑，少年和他一样十七八岁，却通透明亮，他于是暗暗计算少年能为他的姐姐作出多大的影响。  
奥瑞利安此时正在经历革命之前难得的平静，艾丽卡的内阁组建接近完毕，最后一位的人选却始终没有很好地定下来。埃斯佩兰莎才能合适但是总有几分欠缺，这几年的工作磨灭了她的热情。只能做我们这边的人，他想。这位少年则正好。伊瑟莱尔，亲近魔女，并且拥有精彩的故事。他必定会成为革命的中心的。  
奥瑞利安这样想着，拿出了最后几张信纸。  
“亲爱的姐姐，”他写道。


	5. 雪

他没想过事情最后会变成这样。  
办公厅里的电视大屏幕滚动播报着喀卡斯的战况。昔日的边缘之城已经不复存在，当军队的施压终于压垮了魔女的脊背的时候，城市陷落了。

不成熟、不坚定。

自大。

傲慢。

他这样评价他自己。  
我到最后也只能是一个拙劣的模仿者。

他在喀卡斯战局尚不那么紧张的时候一次一次用魔女的承受力为反抗军的组建进行基础的构建，到后来他甚至以为他的时间充裕，死灵魔女那巨量的魔力让喀卡斯成为了无法攻破的铁之城。  
没事的，他想，因为在伊瑟莱尔提起“他”的时候，他的眼睛是闪着光的。

离开战的时间只差一周，这是最后的时间。  
奥瑞利安动摇了。  
哪怕只要一个人，阻止这一切只差一个提前开战的建议，拜托？有没有谁来终结这一切？  
魔女将被处刑的消息在电视上滚动播放。  
神夏磯蘇芳无言地关掉了电视，从座位上站起来倚在落地窗边。  
九十九千草说自己去巡逻便离开了会议室。  
艾丽卡还没回来，内阁里弥漫着沉重的气氛。  
平时最吵闹的京凛虽然不喜欢魔女，但是仍然闭了嘴，她知道这位与她相似的好友需要一丝宁静。  
而伊瑟莱尔，奥瑞利安曾说的“革命的中心”——真讽刺，居然把他当作革命的中心，他明知反抗军必须低调——因此，伊瑟莱尔什么也没说，他没有要求提前开战，只是机械地读着那些文件。  
“你不应该为了这种事停下脚步。”他慢慢说，用的是晦涩的北境腔调。

“我原以为他会逃脱的，没有什么能够困住他，包括生与死。”魔女处刑的前一天，伊瑟莱尔突然从会议室奔了出去，奥瑞利安跟过来，看见他坐在长椅上紧紧抓着身上的斗篷，那是魔女——夏琳最后的礼物。  
对不起。奥瑞利安无声地道歉，他说不出来。  
“我突然感受不到他了……气息也好，荣光也罢……魔力也不知去了何处……就连灵体也感受不到。你明白吗？死灵魔女的核心…是灵体。”他弯下身子，表现得无比悲伤。  
“我不知道，也许他真是死了。”他最后瘫坐在椅子上，眼圈泛红。

把它当作一场噩梦会好受些。奥瑞利安在心里告诉自己和伊瑟莱尔。说出来也无用，对他们两个人都是。  
为了不被人叫做姐姐的附属品，除了摆弄权术，他没有别的救赎法。  
因此他必须要变得无情，为了不被他的不成熟和无能为力所影响。  
总有一个人必须受伤，这就是革命，你不该为了这种事停下脚步，有个声音提醒他，你忘了吗，去证明自己，因为你是海杰安吉亚。

去他的海杰安吉亚。有什么意义吗？  
世人眼中的“海杰安吉亚”，始终只有艾丽卡·海杰安吉亚一个。  
你只是个自我满足的蠢货，别傻了。

他终于发出声音说，对不起。却发现伊瑟莱尔早已没有站在原地，只剩下他一个人呆呆地看着晦暗不明的天空。他突然很期冀一场暴风雪。

下雪吧，盖掉那殷红到发黑的血迹斑斑。  
最好下一场黑雪，那样的话就连害怕被世人所察觉的无情真相都能被掩盖，反正如他所愿下起雪来已经够荒诞了，不是吗。

然后就逃跑吧。  
等世人忘却一切之后。


	6. 重现

当克拉莱特洛特斯端着晚饭进屋的时候，天已经完全黑了。  
床头的昏黄灯光映出他从眼中流露出来的悲戚，云雾般缭绕在眼周。  
奥瑞利安在连续的晕眩中取回一丝清醒，他不敢拿自己曾经的脆弱愚钝来当赌注，只依在身后的床架上，维持着不撕扯到伤口的姿势。  
克拉莱特洛特斯的动作很慢，奥瑞利安用余光打量他。  
“你有什么要对我说的吧？克洛斯？”

只是孤注一掷罢了。

“我倒觉得是你想对我说什么。”克拉莱特洛特斯放下最后一个小碟，背对奥瑞利安坐在床沿。他说话又回到了以前那副带刺的样子，其中的愠怒不言自明。  
“要听故事吗，一个久远的故事。”奥瑞利安的眼神似乎飘向远方，像是映出了雪国之春的融水。

“关于死灵之魔女，是怎么被无情的人伤害的故事。”


	7. 春水

“我觉得、也许、这并不是你一个人的错。”克拉莱特洛特斯很轻声地说，他似乎又哭了几回，声音有些沙哑。“你不应该拿别人的错误来惩罚自己，奥瑞利安，你该休息一下。”

“你也不应该，对我如此残忍。”克拉莱特洛特斯终于转过来面对他，脸上被泪痕弄得乱七八糟。

“我们都应该停止用谬误来惩罚自己。”奥瑞利安还是维持着原本的姿势，平静地说着这一切。

“我自然是知道的，我们都无法承受痛苦之重。”  
“但如果我没有替你挡下那一击呢？”  
“克洛斯，我不敢想。”

“我早已不是等待你盛放的家伙。”奥瑞利安轻轻地，慢慢地直起身来，用能够移动的另一只手臂去触克拉莱特洛特斯的脸颊。

“我并不会为了等待你盛开而留下。”  
“我会一直、一直、长久地陪伴在你身边。”

“就算、这具身体、化作……”

克拉莱特洛特斯没有让他说下去。

睡火莲在仄暗之间盛开。


End file.
